dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nam Woo Hyun
Perfil thumb|250px|Woo Hyun *'Nombre:' 우현 / Woo Hyun *'Nombre completo:' 남우현 / Nam Woo Hyun *'Apodos:' Namstar, Namjikjik, Bunny Aegyo, Madrastranam, Namu, Puppy, Heart Prince y Heart Machine *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Compositor, Actor, Bailarín, Letrista, MC, Futbolista y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''176cm *'Peso: '59kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Signo zodiacal: Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cabra *'Agencia:' **Woollim Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **Universal Music (Japón) Dramas *Different Sexes (2017) *High School - Love On (KBS2, 2014) *The Thousandth Man (MBC, 2012) Temas para Dramas *''When Love Comes'' tema para Modern Farmer (2014) Peliculas *Grow: Infinite's Real Youth Life (2014) *INFINITE Concert Second Invasion Evolution The Movie 3D (2012) Musicales *Gwanghwamun Sonata (2012 -2013) Programas de TV *'2017:' KBS "Immortal Song 2" (300th Episode Special) *'2016': KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Especial) *'2016:' JTBC Two Yoo Project- Sugar Man (Especial, Ep 33) *'2016:' Arirang Special Infinite Nacional Team of the Korea Wave (Ep. 334) *'2016:' KBS Hello Counselor *'2016:' KBS "Immortal Song 2" *'2015-2016:' Infinite Showtime *'2015:' KBS Global Request Show: A Song For You *'2015:' Hello Counselor ( con Sung Yeol y Myung Soo) *'2015:' Weekly Idol *'2014:' KBS Hello Counselor * 2014: This is INFINITE * 2013: KBS Hello Counselor (Sung gyu y Woohyun) *'2013:' SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *'2013:' JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *'2013:' Weekly Idol * 2013: "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *'2013:' "Ask in a box" *'2013:' "TheBeatles Code 2" *'2013:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L as One Day MCs) *'2013:' "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *'2013:' TrunQ Korea *'2013:' MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship * 2012: Miss and Mister idol Korea 2012 (Sung Kyu y Hoya) *'2012:' Idol Wrestling *'2012:' Mnet Ranking King *'2012:' Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *'2012:' Shinhwa broadcast *'2012:' Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *'2012:' ''KBS Gag Concert'' *'2012:' MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2011-2012:' "birth of a family con A Pink " *'2011:' Weekly Idol *2011: KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, L, SungJong) *'2011:' KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (Woohyun) *'2011:' Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *'2011:' Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) *'2011:' Mnet "Secret t" *'2011:' Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" *'2011:' KBS Gag Concert *'2011:' SBS "Strong Heart" (Woohyun) *'2011:' KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Woohyun) *'2011:' MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) *'2011:' MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *'2010:' KBS "Family Ties" *'2010:' Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" *'2010:' Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *'2010:' XTV "Lucky Strike" (Woohyun) *'2010:' Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *'2010:' Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *'2010:' KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) *'2010:' KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *'2010:' MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *'2010:' MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) *'2010:' MBC "Infinity Girls" Vídeos Musicales * 2007: "귀가 멀어" - KooPD * 2010: "Run" - Epik High (como el bajista del grupo) * 2012: Ji Sun - "I The Wind Is Blowing" * 2012: "Tearfully Beautiful" (junto a Dramatic Blue) * 2013: "Cactus" (junto a Lucia) * 2013: BAAAM - Dynamic Duo Anuncios *Samsung "Galaxy Player" *Nike *Pepsi Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop':' 'INFINITE **'Posición: '''Vocalista Principal, 3er Bailarín. **'Sub Unidad:' Toheart *'Educación: Dong-Ah Institute of Media & Arts (Primera carrera; Medios de comunicación y Artes, la segunda fue Artes Escénicas). Actualmente está haciendo un posgrado * 'Familia: '''Padre, madre y un hermano mayor, Boohyun (2 años mayor). *'Hobbies: 'El entrenamiento con pesas, Esquiar, Tennis ,fútbol, componer canciones. *'Especialidad: 'Cocinar (Es el que mejor cocina del grupo.), también es muy bueno para las imitaciones vocales (Puede imitar perfectamente a MC Mong y Han Dong Kyu), y para crear corazones. *'Fanclub: Newclears *'Lema:' "Sé sincero. Siempre haz lo mejor que puedas", " Ama sinceramente ". *'Modelo a seguir:' Sus padres y Stevie Wonder (Cantante estadounidense que adquirió ceguera en la infancia). Empezó cantando mientras aprendía sus canciones y le conmovió la pasión y alegría que tenía para la música, incluso a su edad. Realmente le disgustó saber que no podría mirar su concierto en Corea. *Antes de debutar como miembro de INFINITE, trabajó como modelo. *Paso la audición en YG pero rechazo el convertirse en trainee debido a que quería ser cantante solista y no idol que era lo que le proponia la empresa. *Pasó su audición de Woollim Ent. interpretando 'Lately' de Stevie Wonder. *Fue el primer trainee de Woollim Ent *Su color favorito es el rojo. *Tiene talento para componer canciones y escribir sus letras. Ha escrito mas 50 canciones que todavía no han sido lanzadas. *Entro a Woollim pensando que debutaria como solista, pero el CEO le hablo de unirse a un trío de baladas que planeaba debutar cuando hubieran mas trainees, pero cuando esto sucedió, el CEO lo convenció para debutar como Idol y eventualmente debuto en INFINITE. *Cuando recién había debutado en Infinite, WooHyun y Sunggyu no mantenían una buena relación ya que habían tenido fuerte discusiones en el pasado pero con el tiempo han demostrado ser buenos amigos, incluso en un programa Sunggyu se había presentado diciendo; "Hola a todos, soy el mejor amigo de WooHyun, Sunggyu." *Mientras grababa junto con los demás miembros del grupo un programa especial para los fans, WooHyun y Sunggyu se besaron de casualidad durante el juego 'Pepero game'. * Es muy sensible y fácil de estresar. * Le gusta cuidar a los miembros del grupo. * Es conocido por ser el mood maker ( el que crea la atmósfera ) dentro del grupo ya que se lleva muy bien con todos y los hace sentir cómodos. * Uno de los momentos que peor pasó antes de debutar fue cuando tuvo nódulos en la garganta y no podía cantar. * La cosa que más teme y odia es tener una charla a solas con el CEO. * Ailee lo eligió como el chico mas guapo dentro de Infinite ademas ellos son amigos cercanos. *Apareció vestido de chica en el programa 'Girl Punch', antes de debutar, cantando frente a algunos miembros de 2PM. *Fue novio virtual de Young Shin en el programa Mnet Scandal en el cual confesó que tenía un poco de claustrofobia. *Su sueño era ser un jugador de fútbol, pero no tenia mucha resistencia porque de niño sufrió un accidente. Su jugador favorito de fútbol es Lee Dong Gook. *Tomó clases de artes marciales, para preparar las escenas de lucha junto a L, en 'BTD', y durante el rodaje de este MV, se lesionó la cadera. *Escribió la letra de la canción "Beautiful" del Mini album de INFINITE - New Challenge. *Participó del proyecto "The Color of Kpop" de Gayo Daejun 2012, formando parte del sub-grupo temporal "Dramatic Blue", junto a Yoseob de B2ST/BEAST, Niel de Teen Top, G.O de MBLAQ y Jokwon de 2AM. *Considera a Sunggyu y MyungSoo como sus mejores amigos dentro del grupo y Key de SHINee. *Un dia WooHyun se encontraba mensajeándose con Key y al verlo Leeteuk pensó que estaba hablando con su novia. *Se caracteriza por hacer demasiado aegyo "Bunny aegyo", sus compañeros dicen que solo lo hace cuando esta ante las cámaras, especialmente para las fans pero el dice que sería raro si hiciera aegyo entre hombres. *Siempre es descubierto al escribirle cosas a los miembros, ya que siempre usa " -_-" como emoticon , por eso es llamado Namjikjik. *En un programa L dijo que Woohyun es y será siempre su mejor hyung. *Su couple en el grupo es Kim Sunggyu llamando a esta pareja "WooGyu" ellos han mostrado mucha unión a pesar de sus diferencia los primeros años. * El cantante ganó el apodo de “Príncipe de los Labios” después de subir una foto suya en su Twitter. * En el Variety show de la MBC, “Lord of the Rings”, el MC le pregunto si ya había experimentado su primer beso, WooHyun dio un paso mas allá revelando que no solo había dado su primer beso si no que también tuvo lugar en su primer año de Instituto. *Es conocido por detectar siempre las cámaras que lo están filmando o fotografiando. * Sus intestinos son un poco débiles y sufre de indigestión si come comida grasosa, pero igualmente come carne porque le encanta. A causa de esto ha sufrido de enteritis en el 2011 y el 2016. *Es parte de la "91Line". *Es cercano a Key de SHINee, N de VIXX y a todos de la 91Line. *Trabajó en el proyecto Cactus ''junto con Lucia, éste es un proyecto al igual que la canción "Officially Missing You", Too con Geeks y Soyou. *Fue pareja de Soyou de SISTAR en el Idol Crown Prince Chuseok Special. *En High Society, junto a Hoya, eligió a Krystal de f(x) como su idol favorita. *El 06 de diciembre le pidió matrimonio a una de sus fans como parte de su presentación en solitario. *Se graduó del Instituto de Medios de Comunicación y Artes Dongha el 14 de Febrero, junto a otros Idols como Yoseob de B2ST/BEAST y Michelle Lee de "K-pop Stars" *En varios perfomances WooHyun ha demostrado ser totalmente cercano con todos los miembros de Infinite, abrazándolos y sonriendoles cariñosamente en público. *Él y Sungyeol protagonizaron el drama que se empezó a emitir a partir de Junio de 2014 llamado "Hi School:Love on" *Reingresó en la universidad de Dongha el 24 de febrero de 2014 para iniciar su segunda carrera en Artes Escénicas. *Debido a que se dañó el hombro durante el mes de mayo (2014), las actuaciones en directo de INFINITE las hace agarrando la hebilla del cinturón para no forzar el hombro. * En la conferencia que hubo para el nuevo drama ''High School - Love On ''le preguntaron por su compañera de reparto la protagonista, Kim Sae Ron debido a la gran diferencia de edad (9 años), donde dijo que con los años ha cambiado bastante y ha crecido e incluso se ha puesto más bonita. * Woollim Entertainment confirmó que Woo Hyun un accidente de tránsito y dijeron: '"'''En su camino a grabar ´High School - Love On´, él se accidentó luego de que su vehículo se deslizara en la carretera debido a que esta se encontraba mojada por la lluvia'".' * La canción Close Your Eyes, parte del album Season 2 de Infinite, fue compuesta y escrita por Woohyun. * Según los miembros Woohyun es el que mas habla y hace bromas dentro de todos ellos. * Woohyun y Dongwoo siempre pasan el tiempo enfadando a los otros miembros cuando juegan. * En Weekly Idol ha mostrado en algunas oportunidades presencia de abs (abdominales) * En Weekly Idol Voto por Ji Yeon como la idol mas bonita en persona quedando Ji Yeon En primer lugar. * El OST de la película de infinite, Grow, fue compuesto por Woohyun y las letras fueron escritas por él y todos los miembros de Infinite. * La canción Everyday que cantó Woohyun en su solo stage en la segunda gira mundial de Infinite "Infinite Effect" fue compuesta, escrita y arreglada por Woohyun. * El 1 de febrero de 2015 alcanzo 1 millón de seguidores en Twitter. * Se ha vuelto muy cercano a L. * Es el mejor amigo de Kiu de K-Much. * Los demás miembros de INFINITE lo consideran como el mas tacaño. * Woohyun tuvo una fuerte etapa de depresión en el 2015 a causa de las pocas actividades individuales como idol que tenia y otros factores personales mas. En el showcase de Bad él se emocionó tanto que lloró y dijo que era agradable ver a las fans después de un año que incluso se sentía como un amateur con tantos nervios de pisar el stage y de no ver a sus fans después de un largo tiempo. * Él y L son los miembros más populares en China. Taiwan y Hong Kong. * El 6 de abril, el medio de comunicación Star News reveló que Woohyun lanzará un album en solitario a mediados de mayo. * Se confirmó que actuará en la pelicula Mongdang Branch School Olympics con el papel protagonista de un profesor. * El 9 de mayo del 2016 Woohyun debuta como solista con el album "Write.." y su canción promocional "끄덕끄덕" o más conocido internacionalmente como " I Still Remember". * El álbum "Write.." de Woohyun se agotó en la primera semana de ventas con más de 50 000 pre ordenes. Woollim declaró que se sorprendieron por tanta acogida y dijeron que iban a producir más para que mas fans puedan adquirir una copia del álbum. * El álbum de Woohyun, "Write.." se encuentra en el puesto cuatro de los artistas solitarios con más álbumes vendidos en la primera mitad del 2016. * Woohyun compuso, escribió y arregló las canciones Scent, Gravity, Stand by me y el hidden track Everyday pertenecientes a su álbum en solitario "Write.." * Llegó a 1 millón de seguidores en Instagram en la primera mitad del 2016 * Es el miembro mas sensible del grupo, usualmente es el que más llora en los conciertos. Él asegura que estar parado en un concierto con muchas fans vale todo el trabajo duro que ha pasado para convertirse en idol. * Es conocido como el king of fanservise, él dice que quiere muchos a sus fans y esto no pasa desapercibido ya que muchos de sus gestos amables han llegado a ser noticia. Las fans siempre captan estos dulces momentos. * Se presentó y dió un concierto en el Dream Concert como solista. Fans de otros grupos quedaron impresionadas por su performance que incluso se pusieron celosas del vinculo tan cercano que él tiene con Inspirit. * Fue elegido como el idol activo más popular del 2016 . * El 4 de junio del 2016 después de tres años Woohyun vuelve a presentarse en el programa Immortal Song 2. Woohyun hizo historia en Immortal Song siendo el idol con el más alto puntaje en toda la historia del programa. Woohyun obtuvo 439 puntos con su presentación de "Last Promise" quedando así dentro del Top10 de los puntajes mas altos dentro de todas las presentaciones de dicho programa. * Woohyun después de que en su presentación en Immortal Song llorara al final de la canción, en la entrevista en backstage dijo que fue porque recordó la etapa de depresión que tuvo el año anterior.(2015). * Woohyun hace historia en el programas Sugar Man de JTBC con su presentación, durante la transmisión su actuación tiene el rating mas alto de todos los tiempos de duración del programa. * Tras la participación de Woohyun en los programas Immortal song y Sketchbook del canal KBS, estos entran al top 20 de los programas más buscados y vistos. Un articulo destaca la popularidad y calidad de presentación que tuvo Woohyun y que hicieron de este un hot topic. * Su primera actividad en el extranjero como solista fue en Taiwan donde fue participante de un concierto realizado por MTV Asia. * Durante su estancia en Taiwan estuvo en varios programas : MTVIdols of Asia , NewShowBiz , NewShowBiz seccion de juegos, y en varias entrevistas como : AppleTV Taiwan, KKBOX, LTN News, 星聞 . * El 9 de julio del 2016 Woohyun participó en el especial de Immortal Song con la canción "Unknown farewell". * Tomará la posición de líder de INFINITE mientras SungKyu se encuentra en el servicio militar. * Woo Hyun declaró que esta muy grave su fractura en el hombro, el cual se lastimó en el 2014 en los Juegos ISAC. Su doctor dijo que no tiene recuperación. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Woo Hyun 01.JPG Woo Hyun 02.jpg Woo Hyun 03.jpg Woo Hyun 04.jpg Woo Hyun 05.jpg Woo Hyun 06.jpeg Woo Hyun 07.jpg Woo Hyun 08.jpg Videografía Nam Woo Hyun - Nod Nod|Nod Nod Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1991 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2016 Categoría:Universal Music Categoría:KBailarín